In the dynamo-electric machine, a rotating magnetic field is generated by supplying AC power to a stator winding, and a rotor is rotated by the rotating magnetic field. Furthermore, mechanical energy applied to the rotor can be converted into electric energy so that AC power is output from a coil. In this way, the dynamo-electric machine operates as an electric motor or a generator.
A known stator of such a dynamo-electric machine is configured such that ends of segment conductors are connected to each other by welding (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-151975, for example). In a previously provided dynamo-electric machine, the entire surface and a root of a coil end portion of a stator winding have adhesive properties to fill a gap between coils, thereby insulating performance of each coil end of a stator coil is improved, vibration proof is secured, and wind noise is reduced (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-119883, for example).